Kiss
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: He’d never tell her it was her he’d tried to make notice him, however stupid it sounded, he’d never wreck the friendship they had. - M&M MileyxMitchel.


I'm not sure I like this, it's rushed and blah - but i needed to get the spazz off my chest.  
So yes, I've seen the Mitchel pictures and I don't care, he's a 17 year old lad, it's what they do - then I saw the promo for season 3, where Mitchel just kisses Miley cheek, OMG, it's so frakin' cute! (: Her smile after, and see this is why I spazzed.

So review - honestly please.  
x

* * *

She smiled as he pulled her head closer kissing her cheek lightly, Jason and Emily both smirking at the two of them. They weren't dating, just best friends but it was things like this that made her mind go into over-drive. She'd heard the rumour's, watched the videos, caught glimpses of the pictures and as much as she knew they were just best friends, it was a little hard not to think of what it would be like.

"Okay and we're done with the promo shots, you guys have a break for an hour or so and then we'll start with the promo videos"

Mitchel let out a sigh of relief "Thank god for that, I'm dying for a fag"

Miley watched as he stalked off towards the fire escape, somewhere they knew they were safe from press.

"What happened to him?" Miley whispered more to herself, although Emily over heard.

Placing her arm around Mileys shoulder she shook her head. "He's started to grow up Miles, he looks up to his brother, obviously he thinks it's cool. He's still Mitchel, even if he is a little ... crazy at the moment"

"I guess"

"If you're worried why not talk to him? It might be just what he needs"

--

That's exactly what she did, 2 months later.

She noticed all the bad press popping up around him, all the hurtful remarks and fan hate she had to endure, there was no way she could let him suffer that too. She thought he would have learned.

"Mitch?" She stepped out of the fire door, closing it too behind her.

He turned around and smiled stubbing the cigarette out knowing she hated the thing. "Hey"

Sitting next to him they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Miley trying to plan how she was going to talk to him.

"So is something up, you don't usually follow me out here, you wait until I come back in" Mitchel turned to look at her again, noticing the pained expression on her face. "Miles?"

"I know I can't tell you how to live your life, but I can give you advice" She turned to look at him. "Don't make the same mistakes I did"

"Mi-"

"No, listen. You have such a level head Mitch and kid's look up to you. These last few months I've noticed changes in you and I'm not even sure you've realised"

He sighed looking back out at the view.

"Why do you do it? All the picture's, the girls, the smoking?"

"I'm fed up of being the guy no-one notices"

"But you are, girls absoultley love you!" She turned to look at him again.

"Maybe, but not the girl I want to notice me"

"Oh so this is about trying to get a girl, well who is she?"

"No it's not like that, I guess I thought I needed a little rebelling"

Miley nodded as they sat in silence again.

"So who's the girl?"

"Mileyyy!"

"What?" She smiled. "I am your best friend"

"You don't know her" He turned from her, she could tell when he was lying.

"Oh but I think I do. C'mon Mitch, I could play matchmaker?"

He laughed before shaking his head. "She has a boyfriend, it'd never work"

"How do you know, she might like you, waiting for you to tell her"

"I don't think so, but nice try"

"Fine, but just promise me you'll try and get the old Mitchel back, you don't need to change yourself for someone to like you, they should see the real you"

"I promise" He smiled hugging her tightly as she scooted over to him. "I'm sorry too"

"Why?"

"For acting like a total idiot, people brought you into it, you know the bad influence thing, it was the last thing you needed"

"Hey it's fine, you my best friend Mitch, you've been there for me through everything, I know you wouldn't think of me like that, although maybe I am"

"No – you're not! If anything you've had the best impact on my life, take now for example"

She smiled up at him before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "That was for earlier too"

He laughed a little as they sat there for a little longer, just enjoying each other's company and hugs. He'd never tell her it was her he'd tried to make notice him, however stupid it sounded, he'd never wreck the friendship they had.

And for now, he was happy being Mitchel, the guy she turned to first for nearly everything, the one who pulled her through everything, her best friend.


End file.
